<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>sweet dreams of holly and ribbon by surrenderer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28441533">sweet dreams of holly and ribbon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/surrenderer/pseuds/surrenderer'>surrenderer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>kylux advent calendar 2020 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, Family Reunions, Kylux Advent Calendar 2020, M/M, Reconciliation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:21:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>901</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28441533</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/surrenderer/pseuds/surrenderer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo and Armitage decide that this year, they need a Christmas tree.</p><p>For the Kylux Advent Calendar, Day 7: trees</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>kylux advent calendar 2020 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040882</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Kylux Advent Calendar 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>sweet dreams of holly and ribbon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally a <a href="https://twitter.com/parttimewonders/status/1336108297116520448">twitfic</a>. It took me a bit to figure out the right ending, but here it is!</p><p>Title from <a href="https://open.spotify.com/track/2mvabkN1i2gLnGAPUVdwek?si=VK_fNjsgRPGOuPsC9VnmKg">Christmas Tree Farm</a> by Taylor Swift. And the list of prompts is <a href="https://twitter.com/sternfleck/status/1329284320087990274">here.</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“It doesn’t even fit up there,” Armitage mutters as they finish tying their chosen tree down to the roof of their car. Thank god for the luggage racks on top, even if they’re barely visible under all the greenery. But Kylo waves off all his concerns, looking entirely too happy with what he’s done. He even insists on getting a fresh garland, although they have no mantle from which to hang it.</p><p>They’re not the only ones with a tree strapped down on top of their car as they whiz down the freeway and back into the city, but theirs is certainly the largest one on the road.</p><p>“We have to impress them,” Kylo had said at the Christmas tree farm, ‘them’ being his parents, who were coming over for Christmas dinner. It was unexpected, given Kylo’s previous estrangement from his family and their dislike of Armitage’s family— or Leia’s, really, since Armitage did not get the impression that Han cared much about who his son married, but apparently things were different now. Kylo was making a renewed effort with his parents these days, and who was Armitage to stop him? He wanted Kylo to be happy, and if reconnecting with his parents at the holidays was important to him, then yes, they were going to get a fresh tree and garlands and whatever else Kylo wanted.</p><p>“That doesn’t mean we have to get a tree larger than our living room,” he had protested, though, but it was futile; there was never any stopping his husband when he was absolutely determined to do something, no matter if it was a good idea or a bad one. Mainly, Armitage was grateful that Brendol was long-dead and cold in his grave, because he could imagine his apoplectic reaction to Armitage marrying the son of his political rival, and for love, no less. Not even for political gain. And then to have to invite the man to Christmas dinner… no. Armitage shudders at the very thought, and Kylo puts a hand on his knee comfortingly as they drive home.</p><p>That simple touch is not much of a comfort when the two of them are trying to cram their godforsaken tree in through their front door while also preventing their cat from escaping out into their snowy yard, with the neighbors from down the block watching curiously as they walked by with their little corgi.</p><p>Eventually, though, they’ve gotten the tree inside, with minimal paint scraped off the doorframe and needles all over their entryway, and now the whole house smells like fresh pine. But Armitage rapidly realizes that the corner they’ve cleaned up for the tree is too small for it. Hell, the whole living room is too small for this tree. It stretches too wide and the longer branches block off part of their couch, reaching over the arm and the seats, and it’s so tall that the top of the tree bends downwards from the ceiling.</p><p>“How are we supposed to decorate this thing?” Armitage wonders in dismay while Kylo hugs him from behind and hooks his chin over his shoulder. His hands are already sliding under Armitage’s soft grey sweater, which, while pleasant, is distracting enough that he has to bat them away. They have other problems to think about at the moment.</p><p>“We’ll get more lights for it. And more ornaments.”</p><p>“And a new vacuum. Which you’ll be using to vacuum up all the pine needles on the floor as soon as we bring it home.”</p><p>“And a new— Millicent, no!” And Kylo untangles himself from Armitage immediately to go scoop their cat away from the tree, where she’s getting ready to launch herself up the trunk.</p><p>“And something to keep the cat from climbing up the tree,” Armitage decides with a sigh. As much as he would like to curl up on the sofa with Kylo and a cup of tea for the rest of the afternoon, it looks like a shopping trip is in order.</p><p>When Kylo’s parents arrive on Christmas Day, Leia takes one look at their tree, with its truly ridiculous number of lights and glittering baubles taking over the entire living room, scattering needles on the floor and the couch and the gifts, and doubles over laughing.</p><p>“Like father, like son,” she says later over a glass of after-dinner wine as she tells Armitage about the time Han did the exact same thing in an effort to impress his in-laws the first time they’d come around for the holidays. Millicent is curled in her lap, bribed into deciding that Leia was her new favorite person with a piece of plain turkey at the dinner table earlier. Armitage has no idea where Kylo and Han are, but he suspects that they’ll find out sooner or later. “Next year, you boys will have to come to us instead, so Kylo doesn’t put you through all this again.”</p><p>Leia says Kylo’s name uncertainly, like she’s still getting used to it—and she is, maybe she’s still getting used to the both of them together as well, but Armitage finds himself smiling a little at the invitation. Maybe next year won’t be as fraught with tension and uncertainty and the delicate tap dances of recently-reunited family. “We may take you up on that offer.”</p><p>It seems like something to look forward to, if they can survive this Christmas first.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am here on <a href="https://twitter.com/parttimewonders">Twitter</a> and <a href="https://part-timewonders.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a>. More to come in the new year!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>